Embodiments of the disclosed subject matter generally relate to the field of electronic devices, and, more particularly, to augmented reality.
Augmented reality (AR) is a technology that enhances a live view of the real world with virtual, computer-generated objects such as stationary and/or moving images, text, data, etc. In AR, a camera view of a physical, real-world environment may be augmented (or supplemented) by computer-generated sensory input. An AR device refers to a device which runs an AR application. An AR application may augment a camera view to show information about objects in the camera view. For example, some AR applications overlay information about points of interest and geographic landmarks. More recently, AR applications can augment a camera view to provide information or user interface actions associated with nearby objects. For example, an AR application may recognize an object (sometimes referred to as a trackable object) in the camera view and augment the camera view with additional information or user interface actions related to the object. To recognize objects in the camera view, the AR application may require tracking data which describes the object to be tracked. Once an object is identified in a camera view using the tracking data, the AR application can augment the camera view with additional information about the object.